


Better than Christmas

by cakeisnotpie



Series: Clint and Phil (MCU Avengers Universe) [26]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Kid Fic, Like father, M/M, Prompt Fill, like kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: For Perculiar who wanted "You're a dork, just like your father."





	

“Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!” Bella tumbled onto the bed and bounced up and down. “It’s time, Dad. The clock has a vie and two ones. You said after the first number was five.” 

Clint groaned and tucked his head under his pillow. “Gah,” he mumbled. “Too early.” 

“Papa,” Joshua crawled on top of Phil and leaned down until his face was just a few inches away. “Wake? Papa, wake?” 

“Yes, I’m awake,” Phil said, opening his eyes. “But I can’t get up. Something heavy is holding me down.” 

Joshua giggled and laid Phil’s chest, his little feet drumming a beat as he laid a wet kiss on Phil’s chin. “Too heavy for Papa.” 

“Dad!” Bella lifted the pillow and stuck her head underneath. “Time to go!” 

“Coffee first.” Clint tickled Bella’s bare stomach; she jerked as she laughed, kicking him in the side. “Gah, okay, okay. I’m getting up. Who decided to leave at such an ungodly hour anyway?”

“Tony was the one who rented the theme park for the whole day,” Phil said, lifting Josh and sitting up. 

“Harry Potter!” Bella rolled off the bed and started dancing around the bed. “I want a wand and an owl and a Slytherin scarf. And to ride the bank ride. And see Harry and Ron and Hermoine…”

“God, you are a dork just like your father,” Clint said, ruffling her hair and moving her aside so he could get to the bathroom. 

“You know you want a Hufflepuff scarf,” Phil said, heading into the main room of their hotel suite to start the coffee pot. “And there’s the Jurassic World part of the park …” 

“Dino, dino, dino, dino!” Josh screamed. “Want dino!”

“Good thing both their fathers are dorks,” Clint said with a smile.


End file.
